


Some Secrets

by SneetchesToo



Series: The Second Act [4]
Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-01-25 04:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12522908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneetchesToo/pseuds/SneetchesToo
Summary: Ariel makes a shocking discovery. Jesse wants the details. Noa thinks Ethan’s a bad liar. Campbell can’t get the images out of his head. And Ethan and Leanne put on a show in Center Stage.





	1. Ariel

**Author's Note:**

> *This is Part 4 of the Second Act series. This literally takes place the day after Breaking the Rules. I wanted to do a piece where the others react to Ethan and Leanne’s relationship being exposed. This is my attempt at doing that.

Oh God! (Ariel)

When Leanne awoke the next morning her bed was empty, an instant sense of panic setting over her. She worried that Ethan had gotten scared after his inquiry about Ariel last night, but she was hoping that he wouldn’t be worried enough to leave. Sighing to herself she figured it wasn’t worth worrying over, knowing that he was just trying to keep things with the teen as simple as possible. After making a quick stop to the bathroom she found a pair of sweat pants on the dresser and pulled them on, running her fingers through her hair before pausing to look at herself in the mirror. She caught sight of the ugly red marks on her neck and collar bone, and decided that leaving her hair down was probably for the best, opting to also change her top to something with a little bit better coverage.

Making her way down the hall, she stopped and poked her head into Ariel’s room, only to find her bed empty, the sound of the shower in the hallway becoming apparent. Smiling to herself, Leanne decided to head downstairs and make breakfast, knowing that the teen would feel much more awake after eating something. She quietly made her way downstairs, stopping in her tracks when she caught sight of Ethan standing in her kitchen, his jeans hanging low on his hips, his belt and t-shirt having been disregarded. 

She choked back something, a sob perhaps, or maybe a squeal of shock, and it got his attention. He turned to face her, a smile forming on his lips, his hands sticking out to hand her the cup of coffee he had just poured. “Morning.” He whispered, moving towards her when she made no effort to come closer. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah.” She swallowed, reaching forward to take the steaming cup from him and smiled when her hands brushed his. “I um, I wasn’t expecting you to still be here.” She cast her eyes downward, not wanting him to see the unshed tears forming there.

“Of course I’d still be here.” He reached out, his hand cupping her cheek and lifting her head, smiling at her gently. 

“It’s just,” She paused, moving to set the cup down, her hands reaching for his waist, “the bed was empty when I got up.”

“Yeah,” He pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing a kiss to her head, “I figured I’d get up and make breakfast for my girls.” He kissed her head again, smiling when she tightened her grip around his chest.

She didn’t say anything for a few minutes then, letting the sound of his heart beat relax her. The sound of the bathroom door opening upstairs startled her and she gently pulled back. “Does she know you’re here yet?”

Ethan just shook his head, pressing a kiss to Leanne’s temple before pulling himself free, moving to the fridge to grab the items he need for breakfast. “No. She was still asleep when I came down.”

Leanne nodded, moving to retrieve her coffee cup from the island counter, choosing to sit on the other side instead. She always loved watching Ethan cook, a talent she discovered he hid from most everyone. After their first night together he had cooked her breakfast, or tried, they had quickly found a better use for his kitchen counter and had wound up eating three day old donuts on his couch instead. She loved the way he moved with ease around the counters, pulling the dishes that he needed from the cabinets and setting them down. He paused to check that he had everything he needed before turning on the stove and starting to crack the eggs.

The sound of stairs creaking brought Leanne back to reality and she froze, her heart stopping, afraid of the reaction they would receive when Ariel realized that it was Ethan cooking breakfast, and not her. However, the teen didn’t seem to miss a beat.

“Morning.” She called, grabbing a cup from the cabinet and pouring herself a glass of orange juice. 

“Morning.” Ethan called over his shoulder, his bare shoulder, Leanne noted, and she took a sip of her coffee in hopes of hiding the blush that was creeping over her face. “How’d you sleep?” He asked, as if he had been making the kid breakfast her whole life, as if asking her about her sleeping habits was something he did on the regular.

“Fine.” She reached around him and grabbed a piece of toast, taking a bite out of it as she made her way to the kitchen table, plopping down in one of the chairs. She pulled her cell phone out of her jeans pocket and quickly went to work on typing something, pausing to laugh at whatever response she received.

Ethan turned to Leanne and raised an eyebrow, causing Leanne to shrug. “Did you get all of your homework done sweetie?” Leanne asked, praying that the awkward phase of the morning had been avoided and that they could carry on like normal.

“Yeah.” She took another bite of toast and looked up from her phone. “I feel asleep while reading for history though. I honestly don’t know why Mr. Chewning expects us to be able to read 45 pages on the Civil War in one night.”

Ethan chuckled, moving to scoop the now scrambled eggs out of the pan and onto a plate. He added a few slices of bacon before moving to the table, placing the dish in front of the teen. “History was always my favorite subject.” He offered her a smile, moving to grab her a fork from one of the drawers. “It never changes, makes is easy to remember.”

Ariel shrugged, digging into her eggs without another word. She ate in silence as Ethan returned to cooking, placing a similar plate in front of Leanne a few minutes later. He then served himself, moving to sit at the table with Ariel, nudging her arm when he noticed she was texting again, a pet peeve of his that he had yet to break her of. “No phones at the table.” He muttered, taking a bite of his toast, motioning for a stunned Leanne to join him.

Setting the phone down she shrugged again, “Who’s taking me to school? I noticed that neither one of your cars are in the drive.” She took the last bite of her bacon, standing to place her plate in the sink.

Ethan and Leanne shared a look across the table and Leanne cleared her throat. “Why don’t you take the bus today?” She offered, finishing off her toast and smiling at the teen.

Ariel sighed, “I hate the bus.” She then made her way back upstairs, dragging her feet behind her as she went.

“Pick those feet up!” Ethan called after her, again, a habit he was hoping he would be able to break her of. When they could no longer hear her Ethan looked up from his plate and raised an eye brow. “How exactly are we getting to work today anyway?”

Leanne paused her eating to answer, “Cab?”

Ethan chuckled, standing to place his plate with Ariel’s in the sink, dropping a kiss to Leanne’s head as he passed her. “Funny.”

Ariel chose that moment to appear in the kitchen doorway, her back pack slung over her shoulder. When she didn’t say anything Ethan and Leanne both turned to look at her, stopping in their tracks when they noticed the serious expression on her face. “No but really,” She stood up straighter, tightening her hold on the strap of her bag, “why aren’t your cars here?”

Leanne choked on her coffee and dropped her head, hoping Ethan would have a save that would please the teen. “We took a cab home last night.”

Ariel seemed satisfied with that answer and went to move, only to stop in her tracks, her face changing from that of acknowledgement to that of understanding. “Oh.” She whispered, her hands falling to her sides. “Oh god.” She moaned, gesturing between the two of them, her face turning pale. Ethan laughed, and Leanne thought that if there was ever a time where she wanted to smack that adorable smirk off his face this was it. “That’s disgusting.” The teen shook her head and leaned back against the door frame.

“Honey…” Leanne started to speak, but she couldn’t find the right words, so she settled for standing, moving herself directly in front of the now unamused 14 year old.

Ethan picked that moment to speak and he offered Ariel a smile with his words. “We’d been trying to keep it under wraps,” he motioned between him and Leanne, moving to stand next to her, “we didn’t want it to make things weird.”

“Weird…” Ariel crossed her arms across her chest, “this is so much more than weird.”

Leanne sighed, her shoulders dropping, fearing the worst she decided to stay put in her spot, afraid of pushing the teen anymore. “Does this change things?” Leanne asked after a minute of standing in silence, her hand moving between her and Ethan as she spoke. 

“No.” Ariel dropped her arms. “I guess not.” She shifted from foot to foot and cleared her throat, the awkwardness of the situation making her uncomfortable. “I always just assumed that you two were,” she moved her hand back and forth between them before shuttering, “you know… I just figured you must’ve already been a couple when I came around. It didn’t bother me. Out of sight, out of mind, kind of thing I guess.” She moved to put her hands in her pockets before continuing. “But then you two never spent the night together. And I think I’ve maybe seen you kiss once,” she paused again, resting her head against the door frame, “so I figured I had gotten it all wrong.”

Ethan reached out, taking her hands in his and pulling her to stand upright. “You didn’t get it wrong.” He squeezed her hands and offered her a smile. “We just kept it away from you.”

“We were trying to protect you.” Leanne added, tilting her head to the side and offering Ariel a smile. “We figured this was for the best.”

Ariel shrugged her shoulders and Ethan pulled her in for a hug, “We won’t do anything you’re not comfortable with.” He whispered against her hair.

They stood in silence for a few moments, Ariel’s arms tightening around Ethan after a few seconds. “It’s okay with me.” She whispered into his chest. 

Ethan pulled back and offered her a smile, “You sure?”

Ariel turned to look at Leanne and nodded. “Yeah.” She dropped her arms from around him and stepped back. “Just please, I’d rather be ignorant to what goes on in the bedroom.” And with that she headed out of the door, leaving the two doctors to stare after her in silence, their mouths hanging open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Writing Ariel isn’t as hard as I thought, and this chapter was totally a surprise to me but who doesn’t love some Daddy!Ethan?!


	2. Jesse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The Mama/Daddy dynamic is probably one of my favorite things ever, so I had to write a scene where Jesse confronts Leanne about what he saw happening at the diner the night before. I had a little too much fun with them, so I hope you guys enjoy!

Give Me Details (Jesse) 

Leanne knew the second she stepped into Angels Memorial Hospital that she was a dead woman. Not only was she sure that Campbell would hunt her down and give her a lashing about not coming back to the hospital the night before, but she was also certain that Jesse would find her and give her all kinds of hell.

As if on cue, the Puerto Rican nurse appeared in Leanne’s line of vision and despite her desire to run away and avoid confrontation, she offered the head nurse a smile and prepared herself. “Good morning Jesse.” 

“Uh uh.” Jesse came at her swinging, his finger waving back and forth in her face. “Don’t try and sweet talk me.”

“All I said was good morning.” Leanne offered him a smirk, peering at him over the rim of her glasses. “No sweet talking needed.”

“Right.” Jesse dropped his hands onto the nurses station in front of him, glaring at Leanne from across the desk. “We need to talk.”

“About what Jesse?” Leanne wasn’t in the mood for a lecture, nor was she in the mood to explain herself, especially not in front of a gaggle of nosy nurses, so she decided to walk away. 

“Don’t you walk away from me.” Jesse called after her, following her until they got to her office, where he promptly shut the door and leaned against it, crossing his arms over his chest. “You didn’t come back to the hospital last night?”

Leanne wasn’t sure if that was meant to be a statement or a question, so she just raised an eyebrow and plopped down in her chair, rubbing her face with both hands. “No. I did not.”

“May I ask why?” Jesse wasn’t amused, and Leanne’s nonchalantness wasn’t helping the situation.

“You can ask all you want,” Leanne offered him a smile, “doesn’t mean you’ll get an answer.”

Jesse huffed, throwing his arms in the air before moving to sit in front of Leanne’s desk. “I saw you and the good Colonel last night.” Leanne raised an eyebrow but offered no response so Jesse continued, “You two were quite cozy on the dance floor.”

Leanne chuckled and leaned back in her seat, the memory of Ethan spinning her around the small parking lot coming back to her. “Yes Jesse. We shared a dance.” She smiled before continuing. “Is that a crime?”

Jesse slammed his palms on the desk and sighed. “I’m pretty sure you shared more than a dance with him. Did you two go home together?”

“I really don’t see how that’s any of your business Jesse.” Leanne sighed, willing this extremely awkward conversation to be over. She just wanted to get to work, and preferably soon, her shift wasn’t supposed to last all night, but the longer she sat here listening to Jesse the less time she had to actually do her job.

“I thought I was your best friend Leanne.” Jesse was hurt, and he didn’t care if Leanne knew it. “You used to tell me everything.”

Leanne felt bad and reached across the desk to place her hand on top of Jesse’s. “You are my best friend,” she offered him a smile, “but there are still some things I’d like to keep private.”

Jesse sighed and pulled his hand back. “Are you two sleeping together?”

Leanne coughed, her hands falling into her lap as a blush crept over her face. “Excuse me?”

“You heard me.” Jesse crossed his arms over his chest again, setting his face in anger. “Are you two sleeping together?”

Leanne wanted to lie. She wanted to tell Jesse ‘no’ and she wanted this conversation to end. But she also knew that what her and Ethan had was special, and after last night, she was pretty certain that it wasn’t going to end any time soon. Jesse’s approval of the relationship meant a lot to Leanne, so she decided that being honest was the best policy. 

“Yes Jesse.” She ran her fingers through her hair, praying that the marks that Ethan left the night before weren’t visible, knowing that that would make the situation even more unbearable. “We are sleeping together.”

“How long?” The head nurse pretended not to notice the hickey on his best friend’s neck, or the small marks dotting her collarbones, but he couldn’t help but smile inwardly at the sight of her trying to hide it like a teenager.

“4 months.” Leanne dropped her hands to her lap again and smiled. “But ever since Ariel came around things have been, different.”

Jesse saw the light in Leanne’s eyes fade and he instantly hoped that his fears about their struggling relationship weren’t true. “Different how?”

Leanne’s defenses were down, and as much as she was dreading this conversation to begin with, it felt good to finally talk to someone about what she had been feeling the last few months. “We haven’t had much time for each other.” Leanne sighed, rubbing her hands together before folding them in her lap. “It’s been hard.”

“And Ariel? How does she feel about you two?” Jesse knew that Leanne was crazy about the teen, and that the girl was just as equally thankful for her, but he was curious how the tough as nails Colonel would fit into their little dynamic.

“She’s okay with it.” Leanne moved her hands again, this time bringing them to rest on the desk in front of her. “I think.”

“You think?” Jesse raised an eyebrow at her, leaning back in his chair.

“She didn’t exactly know that we were together.” Leanne chuckled, the shocked look on Ariel’s face from earlier that morning coming to mind. “She found out this morning.”

“Oh.” That was all Jesse could add, unsure of what exactly that meant.

“She likes Ethan.” Leanne quickly added. “She loves having him around. And he’s a great help with her.” She smiled, running her hands through her hair. “He takes her to school and makes sure she does her homework. He spends time with her when I can’t be there. I just don’t know how our relationship will effect theirs.”

Jesse smiled at the image of his best friend and her new “family” coming to his mind. “That’s good that she likes him. That’s a start.”

They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, Leanne spinning the bracelet on her left wrist in circles, Jesse drumming his fingers on his knees.

“This is a good thing Jesse.” Leanne finally broke the silence and Jesse had to do a double take at her words, but before he could question her she continued. “I haven’t felt this way in a very long time.” She cleared her throat, willing the tears to stay back. “Ethan, he, he brings out something in me that I had forgotten about. Something that I didn’t know I was still capable of feeling.” She smiled slightly, remembering how sweet and tender Ethan had been last night when they made love. How he had held her tightly all night while they slept. “I don’t know what exactly the future holds for us, but I’m pretty sure him coming into my life wasn’t an accident.”

Jesse was the one to reach across the desk this time, taking both of Leanne’s hands in his. “Of course it wasn’t an accident, mi querido.” He squeezed her hands and offered her a smile. “I’m glad to finally see you smiling again.”

Leanne laughed, reaching up to wipe the unshed tears from her eyes. “Thank you Jesse.”

“Now, I want all the details.” Jesse dropped his hands to his lap and leaned back in his chair once more. “Starting with the dirty ones.”

Leanne sat back, stunned, and offered Jesse a raised eyebrow. “Maybe another time.” She winked at the man before standing. “But as for right now, we have work to do.” And with that she walked to the door and headed out into the hospital, a smile on her face, and Jesse couldn’t have been more proud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I’m a firm believer that Ethan is growing on Jesse and that, like Ethan teases him in Hero Complex, he would be sad to see him go. So I think that he would enjoy Ethan and Leanne being together. I also know that he would totally support Leanne in whatever she decided to do, as long as she was happy.
> 
> ***I have also come to the conclusion that Ethan would be quite smitten with Ariel, and Ariel with him. He has a way of connecting with children (that they have made very evident on the show) and I loved the way he handled both Ariel and Leanne in the finale, so their relationship intrigues me. There will be plenty of Ethan and Ariel in my next story, and let me tell you, Daddy!Ethan is one of my favorite things ever!


	3. Noa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *So the Big Brother/Little Sister dynamic between these two makes my heart swell and I hope we get more moments between them in the new season. I figured out of all of the residents, Noa would be the one least scared to approach Ethan about what they saw the night before. I also find Noa incredibly easy to write for, so I stuck with what works. I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> **Also, this is an incredibly short chapter. For that I apologize.

Awkward (Noa)

Ethan had been dreading returning to the hospital ever since he and Leanne had played hooky last night and gone back to her place. He wasn’t afraid of getting in trouble per say, but he was afraid of becoming the latest hot topic amongst the rumor mill. 

“So you and Dr. Rorish huh?” Noa’s voice was like a knife that cut through the still and silent air of the break room and Ethan knew he was a dead man.

“Excuse me?” He turned and gave the first year resident a glare that he hoped would deter her from any further questions.

“We saw you guys.” He should’ve known she wouldn’t give up that easily. “At the diner last night…”

He wasn’t sure if she was waiting for him to fill in the gaps or if she was just baiting him, but he didn’t like it. “Okay.” He stirred his cup of coffee and watched her from the other side of the room, praying that he could will her away.

“We also saw you two,” she paused and raised an eyebrow, “later.”

Ethan was sure that the look that came over his face at that moment wasn’t very becoming, but he was officially at a loss for words. He had thought the alley way was discreet enough, lesson learned.

“You two seemed to be pretty cozy.” Noa was smiling now and Ethan wanted to wipe that smirk off of her face. However, he knew that she, of all the residents, would put a stop to any rumors if he handled this right.

“Yes, well,” he gestured towards her, the color returning to his face, and with it, a smile, “that happens when you’ve been seeing someone for 4 months.” There, that should do it, tell her the truth and that should satisfy her.

“Huh.” Noa shrugged, but she didn’t waiver, and Ethan’s stomach dropped. 

They both stood in silence, staring each other down from across the silent break room. Ethan willed the girl to disappear, because as much as he liked Noa, he really didn’t want to have this conversation with anyone, especially not now.

“Is that all Dr. Kean?” He asked, tossing his now empty cup into the trash can and folding his arms over his chest.

Noa didn’t say anything, just offered him a smile, and turned to leave the break room.

“Wait!” He called after her, the red head freezing, her right hand already on the door knob. “You don’t tell a soul!”

“It’s not me you have to worry about.” And with that, she vanished, out the door and down the crowded hallway.

Ethan dropped his head to his hands and sighed. This was exactly what he was afraid of. Now he had to find the other residents and make sure that they knew their place, before the whole hospital knew about his and Leanne’s relationship. Something she would definitely blame on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Again, sorry this was so short, but it didn’t write out the way I was hoping. 
> 
> ****There are only two more chapters left. I have written a part 5 to the series, but I’m feeling really discouraged by the lack of hits and comments, so it might be a while before I post it :/


	4. Campbell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Campbell may be an asshole, but I have a feeling that he would totally have a “What I don’t know…” attitude about these two being together. Especially if it keeps Ethan from being a pain in his ass. Again, his character hasn’t grown on me, yet, but he is incredibly fun to write for!

You Should Thank Her (Campbell)

Leanne was halfway through her third cup of coffee of the night, and her seventh file, when her office door flew open, Ethan flying through the opening before shutting the door quickly behind him.

“May I help you?” Leanne peered over her glasses, a disgruntled look taking over her face.

“Campbell knows.” Ethan breathed out, slouching against the door to her office and running his hands over his face.

“Knows what?” She asked, frustration taking over her voice. She just wanted to get through these charts, check on her patients from earlier in the evening, and then head home. Her plans to spend the day with Ariel sounding more and more appealing with every second she spent in the confines of Angels.

“About us.” He growled out, plopping down on the couch and giving her a look that had ‘duh you idiot’ written all over it. “He knows about us.”

Leanne sighed, removing her reading glasses and placing them on her desk. “How you do know that he knows?”

“Um, maybe because he just cornered me in the middle of Center Stage and said we ‘needed to talk’.” He used air quotes when referencing Campbell’s earlier words and Leanne thought the sight of him so flustered was adorable.

“Maybe there’s something else he needs to talk to you about.” She stood, moving to lean on the other side of her desk. “He’s seen me several times today and hasn’t said a word to me.”

“Yeah well,” Ethan leaned back against the couch cushions, letting his eyes fall closed, “he likes you.” He pointed at Leanne as if to emphasize his words. “Me?” He then gestured towards himself, “Not so much.”

Leanne chuckled and reached her arms out towards him, taking his hands and pulling him upright. “I’m sure everything’s fine Ethan.” Her voice was barely a whisper as she pulled him close, pressing a kiss to his lips.

Ethan deepened the kiss, his hands moving to Leanne’s waist and pinning her gently against her desk. And just as his tongue ran along her lips, asking for entrance, her office door blew open and in stormed one very grumpy looking ER director. “We weren’t done Willis!” He shouted, although no sooner had the words left his mouth than he paused, quickly shutting the door behind him when he realized what was happening in front of him.

Leanne shoved Ethan back and straightened her shirt, Ethan quickly falling to the couch and hiding his face. “Well,” Leanne laughed, throwing herself into the chair nearby, “if he didn’t know about us before…”

Ethan growled and Campbell made a gagging noise, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back against the door. “Is there something we need to talk about?” His tone was calmer than Leanne expected and she turned her head towards Ethan, raising an eyebrow and smiling. When he didn’t respond, Leanne took it upon herself to answer.

“That depends Will,” she paused, gesturing for the man to sit, continuing her sentence when he didn’t budge, “is there something you want to talk about?”

Ethan sighed and Campbell laughed, the thought of making the Army Colonel so uncomfortable bringing a smile to his face. “You two,” the doctor gestured between the couple, “are a thing now?”

“Now?” Ethan laughed, finally feeling a little more like himself. “We’ve been a thing for 4 months now.”

“Not helping.” Leanne growled under her breath, offering Ethan a dirty look.

Will raised an eyebrow at Leanne and then turned back to Ethan, knowing that he was trying to play just as dirty. “How did I not know about this?” He huffed, leaning off the door and stepping closer.

“We’re really good at keeping secrets.” The humor in Ethan’s voice and the added wink made the head doctor want to slap him. 

“Not funny.” He jabbed his finger towards the Colonel and then turned to Leanne. “You know the ramifications of inter-office relationships.” He all but shouted, choosing to lower his tone when Ethan stood, moving to step between Campbell and his partner.

“Hey now!” Ethan fussed back, putting his arms up defensively.

Leanne stood, placing a hand on Ethan’s shoulder and promptly pushing him aside, coming face to face with Will. “As you know, Dr. Campbell,” she emphasized his name as she dropped her hands to her side, “Dr. Willis doesn’t work for you.”

“And?” Will was waiting to see how far they’d take this, knowing that if they shrugged it off like it was nothing that it wasn’t that serious, something he dreaded more than if they were really into each other, heart break being one thing he didn’t want his two best doctors to suffer from. However, they appeared to be taking the whole thing very seriously, which meant he was safe, for now.

“And,” Ethan stepped closer, taking Leanne’s hand in his, “that means that our ‘inter-office relationship’ is none of your damn business.” He squeezed Leanne’s hand and offered Campbell a stern, yet relaxed smile.

Campbell huffed, all of the fight leaving his body when he realized that Ethan was right. There was nothing he could do about it. Ethan wasn’t his to be concerned about and whatever choices he and Leanne made on their own was up to them. “Fine.” He dropped his arms to his sides, sliding his hands into his scrub pockets.

They all stood in silence for a few minutes, none of them really sure what to say after their little argument. After a minute, Campbell stepped back, plopping down onto Leanne’s couch and laughing. “That explains why you haven’t been such a pain in my ass lately.” He gestured toward Ethan, who didn’t find his comment all that amusing and rolled his eyes in response.

“Yes,” Leanne squeezed Ethan’s hand before letting go, moving to sit in her office chair with a smile, “he has been less, what’s the word, dramatic lately.” She offered the man in question a smile, chuckling when he threw himself into the chair across from her desk.

“Thanks for noticing.” He shot a glare in Leanne’s direction and pointed at Campbell accusingly. “You should be thanking her.”

Campbell laughed, dropping his hands to his lap and leaning back. “I’m sure you thank her enough for the both of us.”

Ethan rolled his eyes again and dropped his head to his hands, shaking it back and forth, trying to will the good doctor to disappear.

Leanne laughed for a good minute before calming herself, reaching out to place a hand on Ethan’s shoulder. “I’ll have you know, he’s pretty good at saying ‘thank you’.” She offered Campbell a wink and laughed when he gagged in response.

“I don’t wanna know.” The doctor waved his hands back and forth in front of him, closing his eyes and trying to get the image of his two best doctors doing the horizontal tango together out of his head. “Is that where you two were last night?” He asked, wondering if he wanted to know the answer to that question.

“Yeah, sorry.” Ethan spoke this time, leaning back in the chair. “We got a little carried away after dancing at the diner. We figured it was best to leave,” he gestured towards Will and chuckled, “instead of coming back here and risk ravaging each other in Center Stage.”

Campbell laughed, “Well I do appreciate that.” He sighed, tapping his hands on his knees before standing. “I don’t care what you two do,” he opened the office door and turned, facing the two, “just keep it out of Angels okay. I already have enough drama to deal with.” He gestured outside towards Mario and Noa, who were standing incredibly close to each other at the nurses station. 

Ethan and Leanne both chuckled, shaking their heads in agreement. “Deal.” They said in unison, sharing a look that said that this conversation wasn’t over yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I relish the idea that Ethan and Leanne, well mainly just Ethan, would die at the opportunity to make Campbell sweat, so this was my attempt at that.


	5. Team Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *We all know that once the word was out that these two wouldn’t give a damn who saw them. So this is how I think they would go about putting on a show. Let me just say, that this is honestly the best thing I’ve written in years. Like, I was dying with laughter while writing this, and while re-reading it. I also turned into a pile of mush because, let’s face it, Ethan Willis is the biggest softie in the world.

Center Stage (Team Family) 

“So…” Ethan’s tone was hushed, as if he thought the head doctor could still hear him.

“He’s gone Ethan.” Leanne said, returning her glasses to her face and returning to her charts. “You don’t have to whisper.”

Ethan sighed and scratched his head. He wanted to speak, but he wasn’t entirely sure what to say so he took a minute to watch the woman on the other side of the desk. She was beautiful if she was anything, and the sight of her leaning over a chart, the end of her pen between her teeth, a slight wrinkle between her eyes, made him want to take her right there. But, he had made Campbell a promise, and as much as he was beginning to like the man, he really didn’t want to have him chasing him through the hospital again anytime soon.

He was brought out of his thoughts when Leanne spoke, “We’re not really going to listen to him are we?” She asked, her eyebrows raised.

“Excuse me?” Ethan coughed, his mind having taken a very explicit turn when Leanne had moved the pen in just the wrong way.

“Campbell.” She gestured towards the still open office door. “We’re not going listen to him are we?” Her tone was more curious than anything else, like she was plotting something in that beautiful head of hers.

“What did you have in mind?” Ethan asked, leaning his arms on her desk and raising an eyebrow in response. “Because I could think of a few things I’d like to do to you right about now.” He chuckled when Leanne’s face broke out in a blush. “They would certainly be the opposite of ‘keep it out of Angels’.” He used air quotes again, dropping his hands to the chair rails when he was done, pushing himself to stand.

“We are not,” She stood as well, moving to stand in front of him, “letting the entire hospital watch us have sex.”

Ethan laughed, his hands going to her shoulders to pull her closer. “I would never…” He winked at her and she smirked, leaning in to kiss him. “However, I figure everyone would probably get a kick out of watching us kiss.”

Leanne shook her head ‘no’ and leaned into him, letting her head fall to his chest as his arms went around her waist. “Ethan…” Her tone was questioning, instead of accusing, and part of Ethan wondered what exactly she had in mind to begin with.

“Well Jesse already knows.” He pressed a kiss to her head and continued. “And Campbell does too.” He pressed another kiss to punctuate his words. “And so do the residents…”

Leanne pulled back, offering him an unamused look. “They do, do they?”

“Yeah.” Ethan shoved his hands in his pockets, letting his head fall, looking very much like a kid being busted for stealing cookies instead of the Army Colonel that he was. “Noa cornered me in the break room earlier.”

“Noa?” Leanne chuckled and reached out to tilt Ethan’s head back up, locking her eyes with his. “I think we can trust her.”

“But,” Ethan reached out again, taking her hands in his, “we can’t trust the others, and they know too.”

Another sigh, followed by another raised eyebrow, and Ethan laughed at the stubbornness finally showing in the woman. “Great. Well the whole hospital knows by now I’m sure.”

Ethan laughed, the image of Angus and Elliot cowering in the corner of the on-call room earlier coming to mind. “We don’t have to worry about them.” He pulled Leanne close and gave her that smile that made her melt. “I,” he paused, trying to find the right words to use without making it sound like he tortured the poor kids, “spoke to them.”

“Riiight.” She dragged out the word, knowing full and well that Ethan’s spoke to was more like a shut up and listen.

“I did.” He pressed a kiss to her lips, resting his forehead against hers. “They won’t say anything.”

Leanne nodded, taking a deep breath, knowing full and well that the residents respected them both enough to keep their thoughts and opinions on their relationship to themselves. “Then what?”

Ethan smiled, “I have an idea.” He grabbed her hand and pulled her with him towards the door. “Follow me.”

Leanne wanted to argue, she wanted to tell him to stop and that making any kind of scene in the middle of Angels was not a good idea, but she couldn’t. She felt like she was 18 again, running home to tell her mother about her recent engagement, proudly showing off the ring to anyone who would listen, and even some who didn’t. She knew that Ethan was serious about her, she knew that he probably even loved her, and for the first time since they had been together, she was okay with the whole world knowing too. So, she followed him, letting go of his hand as they exited the office. 

Ethan stopped when he got to Center Stage, the nurses and residents milling around quietly, the hospital surprisingly dead for a Saturday morning. He reached out and took her hands in his and pulled her to him as people started to slow down and watch, many of them stopping what they were doing in order to watch the two doctors. Ethan pulled Leanne close, his hands going to her face. He brushed his thumb over her lip, his other hand tangling in her hair before he pressed their foreheads together. Center Stage was silent now, everyone’s eyes focused on them, the sight one to behold.

“How much do you think this will piss Campbell off?” He whispered, his hand cupping her cheek gently.

She giggled, her hands going to his head, her fingers threading through his hair. “Oh he’s going to hate this.” And with that she leaned forward, capturing his lips in hers as she pulled him closer.

Everyone stared in silence, their mouths falling open, the items in their hands hitting the floor. They were all broken from their stupors when someone in the crowd started to clap. And then everyone started to clap, until the entire night shift was gathered, smiling as they witnessed the two hard-as-rocks doctors soften with their kiss.

Ethan pulled back, his forehead touching hers again and he offered her a smile. She smiled back, giggling when she heard Rollie’s voice shout “It’s about time,” from somewhere in the crowd. Ethan pulled her to his chest, his arms tightening around her, his fingers curling in her hair as he buried his face in her neck. They stood that way for a few minutes, the crowd around them quietly dissipating until only Jesse, Rollie, and the residents remained.

“You owe me $50.” Noa said, extending her hands out. “All of you.”

Rollie was surprisingly the first to pay up, offering the couple a smile as he walked past them. He clapped Ethan on the shoulder and whispered quiet enough that only they could hear, “You hurt her and you’re a dead man.” Leanne laughed, reaching out to squeeze Rollie’s hand as he walked away.

Noa, now $250 richer walked by next, sliding $100 dollars into Ethan’s hand. “This is so you two can eat somewhere a little nicer than the diner across the street next time.” Ethan swatted at her, pulling away from Leanne to offer her and the other retreating residents a smile as he placed the money in his front pocket. 

Leanne reached out and took his hand, turning them both so that they were now facing the head nurse, a bemused look having taken over his face. “Well that was certainly not how I saw this shift ending.”

Ethan chuckled, praying that Leanne had already smoothed things over with the man, not wanting to come between them in any way.

“Yeah, well,” Leanne laughed and reached out, placing her hands on the nurse’s shoulders, “we wanted to shut Campbell up, so…”

“Well I’d say it worked.” Jesse gestured over their shoulders, a wide grin spreading across his face. “He’s been speechless this whole time.”

Ethan and Leanne froze, both having figured Campbell had retreated to his office after their talk just a few minutes ago. Jesse laughed as he slapped them both on the shoulder before walking in between them, leaving the three alone, yet again.

“I thought I said…” Will’s voice was rattled, his arms crossed firmly over his chest, a stern expression on his face as the couple turned to face him.

At first they stood in silence, Leanne afraid to say anything to set the man off, Ethan contemplating just making a run for it. But then the little sarcastic voice in the back of Ethan’s head spoke up, and so did he. “Since when have I ever listened to anything you say?”

And Campbell smiled, a real smile, and shook his head as his arms fell from their place. “Point taken.” He pointed to the two doctors, laughing at the shocked looks on their faces. “Go home. Now.” 

“Is that our punishment?” Ethan asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes.” Campbell stepped forward as he continued to speak. “And if I ever catch you doing something like that again, you’ll regret it.” He tried his best to sound angry, commanding even, but there was a slight humor to his voice that made Ethan smile.

Turning to Leanne, Ethan laughed, reaching down to take her hand. “Let’s go dear.” He started to walk, pulling a still stunned Leanne behind him. 

They hadn’t even made it out of Center Stage when Leanne muttered. “Could you imagine what would have happened if we had had sex on my desk like you wanted?”

Ethan howled with laughter, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and steering her in the direction of her office, leaving Campbell standing in the middle of the room alone, his mouth opened, a terrified look on his face. 

“Not funny!” He shouted after them.

“Maybe not,” Ethan called back, “but could you imagine the look on your face if you had walked in on that?” And with that they disappeared down the hall, hand in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This is the first chapter that I’ve included Rollie in, and there really isn’t any reason for that. I love his character (like for real, I wish I had a Rollie Guthrie in my life), I just wasn’t sure how writing him would be. Turns out, it was fun, just like the others. I feel like he, other than Jesse, would probably be their biggest supporter. His friendship with Ethan also makes me happy, so I figured he’d would enjoy teasing the crap out of him.
> 
> ***And again, writing Campbell was entirely too much fun for me and I couldn’t resist having him lighten up a little at the end. He would totally be a sucker for their lovey-dovieness, he just totally wouldn’t admit it.
> 
> ***Thanks again for reading all my fics guys! I promise there is more to come, both in this series and out!


End file.
